


A Fallen Wyverns Redemption

by T24556



Category: Fairy Tail, Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T24556/pseuds/T24556
Summary: What would've you had done if everything you known was taken from you?All the hard work that you and your friends created to give others a second chance. Where Human and the Heteromorphic players could coexist peacefully, nonetheless the power gap was much too big... and the Player Killing continued. How would you react to all that, watching as you fellow members fell to the blade. A blade that would erase a game that brought you all together. Lucifieria Darkfallen was not an exception... as one of the developers of the once famous YGGDRASIL DMMO-RPG, she wasn't ready to let go that tiny bit of paradise, to let go of her friends and guildmates....After that loss...Would you really want to join another guild....Lucifieria wasn't ready to let it go...





	A Fallen Wyverns Redemption

_ ** ~ A Fallen Wyvern's Redemption ~ ** _

**Chapter 1:** **_Roar of Time _**

* * *

“All righty then! Its decided! Aside from the that, I’ll buy everything of the materials that you brought here today!” An old man chirped blissfully, as he smiled at the person from across the counter, “As usual you brought things that are in amazing quality! How about I buy them for 360,000 Jewels?”

The woman from the across the counter sweat-dropped at the man’s enthusiasm, “360,000 Jewels!? You always seem to pay me high amounts Oji-san.” the girl replied.

“Well, what can I say. You my best merchant trade provider for the past 3 years now, Lucifieria-san.” The old man smiled, as he admired the amount and the quality of the materials that laid spread out across the counter. “And every time you bring in fine, and great amount of materials. It’s hard to believe this use to be small store, and now thanks to you my family business still lives on. It’s the least I can do, Lucifieria-san.”

At that man’s words, both looked up and around at the store that was once small and nearly falling apart. Now in full bloom, the store was large and filled with customers checking out all the different items around the store. A wide variety of materials lined the shelves and displays: antiques and relics were now placed in glass exhibitions, jewellery and accessories were framed and hung in cabinets, luxuries and souvenirs were spread out across a table in the center of the room, Leather goods and hides hung along the far left wall, bottles of potions/lotions and herbs were displayed in closed bookcases and shelves, while all showcasing an array of the finest Fiore wares. Locals and tourists flocked to them like buzzing bees to flowers, enthusiasm accentuating their features.

The woman merely closed her eyes and softly smiled, happy to see all her three years of being trapped in this world paid off. Turning to the man, she gave a fanged smile – “Then I accept the price Oji-san.” 

“Wonderful! Just allow me to count up the Jewel payment and I’ll return to you in a moment!” The old man cheered, a bright look spread across his features as he went over to the end of the counter to prepare her payment, the woman went to sit upon the couch of the seating area within the shop.

Leaning back against the couch she released a breath. Luciferia Darkfallen, was the woman’s name. She was known to many in Fiore as the Wandering Merchant – mystifying and unpredictable. She was the most successful and trusted Material hunter to the now famous shop _‘The Raven’s Key.’_ Not that many people knew she was the main material hunter for the shop, but many speculated about it – especially with the sudden increase of wares and materials that were given to the once falling apart shop one day.

Many wondered and fantasised who the wonderful material hunter was, as the material specialist never stayed in one place for too long. However, the only thing known about hunter was the tattoo on their right shoulder – a beautiful silver and gold sword that pointed upwards with wings sprouting from the sides. But currently to everyone else here, she seemed like any normal nineteen or twenty-year-old as she sat calmly in the seating area.

With long, black hair that she tied into a side ponytail using a silver ornament. Her bangs were parted in half and some strands are longer and wavier than the normal cut, which covered most of the left side of her face. She adorned with a simple black turtleneck shirt, and form-fitting long black pants with a black hooded cloak decked over the top – the hood remained down, with beautiful white lining inside the dark material. While simple silver embroidery edge connected to singular white small hanging tassels on the frontal corners of the cloak.

“Here you are! 360,000 Jewels on the dot!” The elderly man stated as he walked over holding out three thick bundles of the Fiore currency, which Lucifieria turned her molten gold gaze to the elderly man as she arose taking the payment calmly. “Please do come back anytime you come across any good materials,” calling out to her as she made her way out.

Placing the bundles of currency into the leather brown messenger bag, before closing it she lifted her left hand giving the old man a dismissing wave as she exited the store. ‘_360,000 Jewels not half bad. That’s equivalent to 3,600 dollars and with the additional payment from the last three requests making 600,000 Jewels which is also equivalent to 6,000 dollars I should have a total of 9,600 dollars.’ _Lucifieria estimated, stretching her arms once she stepped into the sunrays at the store entrance. “Not much as last week’s payment… but maybe I should grab another abandoned quest.” The woman murmured to herself as she considered the pros and cons in accepting another request for the week.

Yes, The Wandering Merchant was known to collect items and materials – ranging from plants/herbs, hides/teeth/claws/furs, Ores/Crystals/minerals, and many others wonderful resources for beloved contracted Merchant Stores who requested for these materials. But she was also known for taking requests that had been abandoned or stayed on the board for too long from guilds, which usually leaves quests to increase in payment or add an additional bonus along with the payment.

Reaching into her satchel as she stepped out onto the street, pulling out a worn flyer. It was a request to go in search of a certain ore within Mt. Hakobe, near Magnolia Town – it had been a quest that remained up for longer than five months, the payment was increased, unfortunately none of the members of the Guild wanted it, so when she had turned up to collect the leftover requests from the Guild master – this was amongst them.

** _ In Search of Ore  _  
_Location: _ ****Mt. Hakobe**  
** There are rumours about the existence of mithril ore within the icy caverns of Mt. Hakobe, My request is any adventure of ventures there Please Harvest any should you come across along with some Hakobe Ice.  
** **Requester: John Smith of the Talon Forgery Payment: $985,000 Jewels**

_‘Not a bad payment. Its equivalent to $9,850.00 dollars with that and the jewels I earned now I should have a least 1,588,600 jewels = $15,886.00 dollars. That will be enough last me for a while before I find another big quest like this again…’ _Lucifieria concluded as she placed the flyer away again into her bag which had nothing but a pitch-black pool within it. Closing it up again as a chime went throughout her head. A small screen appeared in front of her revealing a game-like inventory screen revealing boxes and boxes filled with items and materials that were categorised before vanishing from view, as she made her way to station.

* * *

Three years ago, a strange phenomenon accrued on Earth in the year 2138 AD, a beloved and popular DMMO-RPG (Dive-Massively-Multiplayer-Online Roleplaying Game). _‘YGGDRASIL’_ was meeting its final ending to its once Vibrant and creative spirit it once had. A game that would allow players to freely make choices on any accord. From selecting numerous races, jobs, and various tools to visiting and exploring the nine realms that were two or three times the size of Japan. It was a much desirable virtual reality to be in as the surface of earth of 2138 was hopelessly polluted to the point only gorgeous nature existed only in video games.

The sky was now always hidden by a black smog, while the sun only briefly appeared every now and again. While thick, toxic fog continued to cover cities to the point no one could go outside without wearing a gas mask beforehand. But it all seemed pointless compared to this world – a world she had seen many times on screen on pre-recorded DVDs, through the eyes of the characters that lived within it.

But it wasn’t a show no more.

Neither was it _‘Yggdrasil,’ _a DMMO-RPG she worked to hard to create with her co-workers.

Clunking and screeching, the trains engine kicked into motion, pushing the sleek, dark modern train down the beaten, old track and further inland. Even after the train had left its station, the sound of the pulsing locomotives pounded through the private seated carriages, until the deep booms of its powerful thrusts quietened down to gentle beats in the heart of the trip. Mist swirled gently across the now empty track, covering in the wispy blanket.

She was fixated on the rolling hills and mountainside outside the window. Lush trees covered the landscape with a flourish of warm colours. Daisy yellow, sunset orange, and apple red swirled together as the wind ruffled the leaves. She could barely hear the soft squeal of the machinery propelling her across the Earth – despite additional her heightened hearing.

Normally a private carriage on the Fiore Train Station would cost 280,000 Jewels per trip. But if your either apart of the magic council, SS-ranked mage, noble or apart of a high merchant’s guild – it was no problem. Though Lucifieria was a different case. As a lone Material Hunter and contracted provider for the Merchant Raven’s Key, gave her a Silver Merchant’s card, – depending on the success rate and income she is provided, allows her to have discounted access to the transport and normally closed off locations.

Impressive upholstered, in an elegantly decorated carriage, travelling through extraordinary landscapes to the accompaniment of fine food and drink was a luxury to enjoy. The earth tones of the décor were soothing to the eye and complemented the natural highlights to be seen through the windows as you sit and relax on this comfortable long haul. With a heavy breath Lucifieria tore her gaze away from the landscape as she pulled a string, causing curtained blinds to close the window from view. Removing the ornament that held her hair together, she shifted and moved the side ponytail into a high ponytail, running her clawed fingers through the silky night coloured tresses. She allowed the tenseness of her muscles relax. Flicking upwards of a single clawed finger, a sound of a lock clicking into place filled the room as the private cabin door locked into place as the dark-haired woman removed her hooded cloak.

Like a warping glamour or illusion, her appearance changed. Midnight black large leathery wings, sprouted from the back, folding behind her as they shimmered like polished obsidian after being washed. The undersides of her wings were speckled with silver scales that gave them the appearance of a night sky filled with twinkling stars. A northern white star marking appeared, in the centre of her cleavage chest, glowing lightly through the black turtleneck shirt.

The black scales, edged with silver, decorated her cheekbones, and the edge of her pointed long curved ears, which faced upwards into a point peeking out of her long, raven black hair that flowed down to her waist; glimmered like polished obsidian. Even the black small scales, edged with silver on her wrists seemed too polished, changed with the lighting in the room. Long dark charcoal purple reared back horns arched from her hair and over her head n’ pointed upwards at the end, they also spread out into two small branched out spikes outwards from the sides looked ostentatious with the small thin chains of silver hanging off them, and silver clasps on the tips and base of her horns shimmered like glimmers of starlight. An onyx tail sprouted behind her shifted, weaving side to side looked surprisingly strong. Narrow, and whip-like with extra icicle-shaped spines that lightly clinked together like actual icicles, being very sharp at the tip of the tail, all a shade of beautiful obsidian that had hints of sheens of purples that could be seen through the shifting of light, with the underbelly of silver. Picking up an elegant champagne wine glass from the tray the train waiter left behind for her, she took a sip from the drink brought for her. The sweet yet berry flavoured coated her tongue, sending a warm tingle at the back of her throat.

“Looks like alcohol doesn’t affect me due to my poison immunity….” Lucifieria murmured licking her lips, the light red colouring, coloured her lips only a little in its maroon colour. Her claw-like nails clinked against the glass as she lightly tapped it as she turned her slitted canary-molten gold gaze to the red liquid in her glass, quietly swirling the red beverage before allowing it to come to a slow stop as she stared at her reflection in the liquid. ‘_I guess that includes Alcohol Poisoning…’ _She concluded in her mind.

Shaking her head, her long waist-length hair swayed together like thick strands of black silk. Before she closed her eyes and released a breath allowing herself to relax for the moment as she rested her back against the comfortable seat, with a half-lidded gaze and the seductive curl of her icicle spined tail she left out a breath.

“**_[Status]_**.”

At her words, a ‘_Yggdrasil’ _profile status screen appeared in front of her eyes.

**_NAME: _**_Lucifieria Darkfallen.  
**TITLE: **_Helheim’s Gate Keeper (_+60% to Intimidation Skills)_  
**_ALIAS: _**Wandering Merchant (_+20% to Reputation Skills) _  
**AGE: **20 (30)  
**LEVEL: **100  
**EXP: **69870/XXXXXX  
**HP: **100/XXXXX (EXCEEDS YGGDRASIL LIMIT)  
**MP: **EXCEEDS YGGDRASIL LIMIT  
**PHY. ATK: **95  
**PHY. DEF: **89**  
AGILITY: **70  
** MAG. ATK: ** 65**  
MAG. DEF: **50**  
RESISTANCE: **95**  
SPECIAL ABILITY: **100  
** ABILITY POINTS AVALIABLE: **2

In those three years, Lucifieria had learnt very quickly there were many things different but thankfully despite everything – she still had access to what seemed to be the basic ‘_Yggdrasil’ _inventory and basic profile, but by coming to this strange land it caused some strange programming to come up, despite everything being alive and not a game.

**_STRENGTH (STR): _**_96 _  
**DEXTERITY (DEX): **70  
**VITALITY (VIT): **95  
**INTELLIGENCE (INT): **89  
**WISDOM (WIS): **89  
**LUCK (LUK): **55  
**ABILITY POINTS AVALIABLE: **1

With sigh, her spined tail curled inwards, causing the icicle-spines on her onyx tail to clink together. ‘_As if this place needs anymore game implements…’ _At that thought she inserted the points into the respected locations, placing her two points into Magic Defence, and the one point into dexterity. With how strong she was, it was getting harder and harder to earn points but easy to gain Exp.

_[_ ** _UPDATED STATUS!_ ** _] _

**_NAME: _**_Lucifieria Darkfallen.  
**TITLE: **_Helheim’s Gate Keeper (_+60% to Intimidation Skills_)  
**_ALIAS: _**Wandering Merchant (_+20% to Reputation Skills) _  
**AGE: **20 (30)  
**LEVEL: **100  
**EXP: **69870/XXXXXX  
**HP: **100/XXXXX (EXCEEDS YGGDRASIL LIMIT)  
**MP: **EXCEEDS YGGDRASIL LIMIT  
**PHY. ATK: **95  
**PHY. DEF: **89**  
AGILITY: **70  
** MAG. ATK: ** 65**  
MAG. DEF: **52**  
RESISTANCE: **95**  
SPECIAL ABILITY: **100  
** ABILITY POINTS AVALIABLE: **0

  
**STRENGTH (STR): **96  
**DEXTERITY (DEX): **71  
**VITALITY (VIT): **95  
**INTELLIGENCE (INT): **89  
**WISDOM (WIS): **89  
**LUCK (LUK): **55  
**ABILITY POINTS AVALIABLE: **0

Dismissing the screen with a mental thought she, leaned back her allowing her mind to begin organising through what had happened over the years. Sorting through memories she paused at a certain one.

‘_How long has it been since I’ve last saw them?’ _

* * *

_Strong breeze blew through over her body with a powerful passion, it’s giddy currents flowing under her gigantic wings that spread out wide for her humongous body, keep her a lift as she flew – almost as if she was riding it. ‘Was this how it was like to fly? Was this what birds got to see every time before my world was polluted by man?’ There was no way to describe what she felt in this new form of hers as she soared through the endless sea of clouds as passionately and as smoothly as an artist carefully brushing his paintbrush along his painting. The fresh air that filled and expanded her now large lungs, she could smell the earth stronger than ever, the freshness of the green grass, the ever-subtle scent of the trees and flowers as she soared over head. _

_Birds flew off treetops underneath it and trees swayed under its wings, as she flew closer above the tree line before nimbly rising higher once more. The sun’s rays kissed and lapped at the dark obsidian scales giving of a sheen of dark purple on her long serpentine body, and her proportionately long neck and tail. While shyly caressing her silver underbelly. The silver obsidian icicle-like spines expanded running down her neck, back, and all the way down to the tips of her tail_. _Particularly large ridges of Charcoal purple horns arched from her head also extended, pointing upwards at the end and branched out more like antlers framing her face and along her jawline. Remaining ostentatious with the small thin chains of silver hanging off them, and silver clasps on the tips and base of her horns that glimmered like starlight silver. _

_Blinking slitted pupils shut, she felt the second eyelid close behind it, much like a crocodile. She cut through pure whiteness of cloud, sending a shiver down her spine she opened her slitted molten gold as she turned her neck to look over her body where a shimmer wet sheen from the condensation that formed on her body. Turning her gaze back down she browsed her surroundings, she circled in search of place to land, her wings hovered and flapped down with a hover. _

** _THUD!  
BOOM!_ **

_At the sound of crashing on the large circular grasslands amongst the forest, fauna off all sizes fled the scene in terror from the ferocious apex predator. Clouds of dust and dirt rose from her sudden arrival. _

_Stumbling over as she landed, nearly tripping over her back legs and her two large wings that acted as forelimbs. “This one really need to work on my landing.” Grumbling at the back of her throat, even though her mouth didn’t move her two-layered voice released a snarl like rumble as she spoke – it was like thunder had a voice, but feminine and layered with a deep rumble. It had at least been a year since her arrival, and she still had to adjust to control her dragon wyvern form. _

_“It isn’t appropriate for this one to land as pathetic as that.” She growled as she shook her head, before releasing a snort. Pure white cold steam came from her snout as she snorted, opening her jaw frosty air escape through her long sword sharp like teeth. Shaking her large head, she prowled towards the nearest water source within the circular grasslands she crashed into, her forelimb wings stretched out in front of her as she clambered to the eerily abandoned lake due to her presence. _

_With a lowered slink of her head and partly opening her jaws a long dark blue forked tongue lapped up at the water. The pool was clear as glass, enabling for all to see into its white pebbled rocky bottom. Fronds of forest-green plants waved gentle in the depths as long, large colourful shimmering fish danced with its watery plants._

_The foliage that surrounded that large circular grassland and lake seemed ancient. Its canopy was so dense that you could only see the occasional streak of multiple rays of sunlight that rarely touched the forest floor. But with the light that streaked through the boughs in both brilliant and shadowy beams, they were white gold, illuminating the greens into virescent riots. The air was rich with the fragrance of leaves and wet dew left over from the night's rain. The forest floor lies trees of yesteryear, fallen in last night’s storms long forgotten. The seasons had been harsh this year, stripping away the bark and outer layers, yet rendering them even more beautiful. _

_Silence seemed to only make this beautiful land ever so more vibrant – only the sound of the thundering waterfall further down the lake filled the air. The clear water lake was glimmering in the callow light of the morning sun. And with the broad span of the light-blue sky above, made it appear like nature's amphitheatre._ _Nonetheless the waterfall of Mediterranean-blue gushed over a large rocky face. It was swishing over the rocks joyfully as it thundered down into the pool of what seemed like a lake, like a gigantic waterspout. When it toppled over into the ecstasy-pool, it foamed it at the bottom._

_The hooked claws at the tip of her wings clacked onto the one of the many pebbled shores by the fresh-clear water, down by one of the many few collections of large sunbathing rocks as she continued to lap at the cooling water that filled her gullet. Unawares to a rumble like purr that became to emit from the back of her throat. _

_Lowering her head further, she opened her lower jaw. She could feel the gushing of cold water slipping between her teeth, lapping over her tongue before scooping upwards. Thick waves of water spilled between her razor-sharp sword like fangs as she quickly swallowed the water, swinging her head back to help the cool water to flow down her throat. Her slitted pupils closed entirely in bliss. _

_In this form she felt powerful. She felt unconquered. Like she could reach up to the skies and heavens as she took flight. She was who she made herself to be in ‘YGGDRASIL’ The Wyvern of Helheim. The Commander of the Imperium Guild. The Gatekeeper to the Realm of the Dead. She was Lucifieria Darkfallen. _

** _Snap! _ **

_Her molten gold eyes snapped open from behind the two lids as she swung her head towards the foliage. The pupils shrunk and became slitted from their dilated bliss, her snout pulled back in a slight snarl. The spines along her ridge flexed and flared as her tail snapped like a whip. _

_“**Who hides within the shadows? Speak and you show yourself to this one.**” _

_Her voice seemed layered of two, one feminine and mellow, while the other seemed distorted and deep. Two small figures peered out from around the many trunks of the trees that surrounded the land. One seemed more eager than the other, but both stared out in wonder and awe. Both with hair in different shades of blue, however one was a boy and the other but a small little girl – human children. The snarl of her snout eased but did not change the sharp eyes she kept locked on them as she looked down at the small children. _

_Her tail lashed side to side as she eased her tense position but did not lower her guard. “**Human Children?**” Turning her body, she slinked her neck to lower to the ground but remained in a way she still partially kept her head above them. _

_“Um W-Who are you?” The small girl inquired.  
“**One should introduce yourself to this one, then rudely asking this one’s first brat.”**_

_The small girl flinched, but she did not run as she held onto the boy’s tunic who hadn’t taken his eyes off her once. His eyes complete caution and awe. Taking note of it the wyvern like dragon, opened her maw frosty air escape through her long sword sharp like teeth as if she let out an aggravated sigh, for she did not speak opening and closing her maw. _

_“**This one is the Gatekeeper of Helheim,** **remember that brats.**” _

_The small and boy merely tilted his head, confused and lost at her answer. Earning another heavy sigh from the large Wyvern like dragon, “**But you may address this one as Darkfallen**.” She addressed, dismissing the human children as harmless as she lowered her body as she curled mostly around the edges of the bank. For when she curled around the banks of the water, she had missed the big grin that spread across the girl’s face. _

_…._

_From the moment she discovered her Dragon mother Grandeeney was missing. Wendy Marvell wasn’t what to do, but to wander endlessly in search, but she was safe to be assured when had encountered Jellal, a strange boy but kind and helpful, nonetheless. He was like a brother she never had. With dark eyes, spikey blue hair and a red tattoo on the right side of his face; you could have easily mistaken him for her brother as she took bared dark eyes and blue hair – however hers were a short bob and a darker shade of blue. _

_They travelled together from that day forward. With no direction or any idea where they were going, but neither seemed to care. _

_With no monster in sight or any sign of her mother Wendy believed things weren’t going to change. And yet neither of them was prepared to encounter that would change everything for the both of them. What seemed like any other day, seemed eerily quiet – no birds sang, not even a peep; it was like the entirety of the forest went silent. _

_“Jellal why aren’t the birds singing?” She asked nervously. “I don’t know. But whatever it is, it can’t be good.” The boy frowned. _

** _THUD! _ **  
** _ BOOM!_ **  
** _ ROAR!_ **

_It was like the sound of thunder, an explosion nearby within the very forest that they walked in. But that’s not had Wendy’s heart thundering away, no it was familiar roar that could only come from a singular creature – a dragon. Without haste she charged straight into the forest dismissing worried cry of Jellal who chased after her without hesitation._

_“Wendy!” _

_ Branches and foliage slashed at her skin and clothing as she ran towards. Her heart roared within her ears, at the familiar draconic sound, while her lungs burned like the sunrays that would bite at her skin. How long had it been since she heard Gandeeney’s roar? Even though this one seemed more deep and powerful… a tiny spark of hope resided within her heart. Panting out of breath she pushed aside some foliage to reveal what had to be the largest dragon she had ever seen. This was not Grandeeney, rather then pure white as the fluffy clouds above the dragon shimmered with dark obsidian scales that reminded Wendy of the night sky. The dark scales gave off a sheen of dark purple whenever the rays of sunlight caressed its long serpentine body, and down her proportionately long neck and tail. While its silver underbelly lightly sparkled like diamonds or how Grandeeney’s feathers would shimmer. There were silver obsidian icicle-like spines that expanded running down it neck, back, and all the way down to the tips of its tail_. _Particularly large ridges of Charcoal purple horns arched from its head also extended, pointing upwards at the end and branched out more like antlers framing its face and along her jawline. Remaining ostentatious with the small thin chains of silver hanging off them, and silver clasps on the tips and base of its horns that glimmered like starlight silver. _

_“Wendy,” Jellal’s voice spoke in a loud whisper as he too approached, caution expressed in his dark eyes as it flickered towards the large-winged reptile that stood in the center of it all. “You shouldn’t run off like that, it can be dangerous.” Jellal warned, not once ever taking his eyes off the large beast that lap up and gulped at the cool water. “We shouldn’t even be-“ _

_“But Jellal, my mama was-“_

** _Snap! _ **

_Wendy’s eyes quickly looked down at the stick she had stepped on, frightened both children’s hearts stuttered as they hid behind the tree. The loud thundering sound of movement alerted both of the blue-haired children at the dragon’s movements, barely peeking around the corner to see its molten gold eyes snapped open from behind the two lids as it swung it head towards the foliage. The pupils shrunk and became slitted from their dilated bliss, its snout pulled back in a slight snarl. The spines along her ridge flexed and flared as its tail snapped like a whip. _

_“**Who hides within the shadows? Speak and you show yourself to this one.**” _

_Its voice seemed layered of two, one feminine and mellow, while the other seemed distorted and deep. It boomed loudly causing Wendy to latch onto Jellal as they hesitantly peered out from around the many trunks of the trees that surrounded the land. Despite her fear she seemed more eager than the other, but both stared out in wonder and awe. The snarl of its snout eased but did not change the sharp eyes she kept locked on them as it looked down at the small children. _

_Its tail lashed side to side as it eased its tense position but did not lower its guard. “**Human Children?**” Turning its body, it slinked its neck to lower to the ground but remained in a way it still partially kept her head above them. _

_“Um W-Who are you?” The Wendy inquired.  
“**One should introduce yourself to this one, then rudely asking this one’s first brat.”**_

_The Wendy flinched, but she did not run as she held onto the Jellal’s tunic who hadn’t taken his eyes off it once. His eyes complete caution and awe. It opened its maw causing frosty air escape through her long sword sharp like teeth as if she let out an aggravated sigh, the cool air sent goose bumps along their skin. For it did not speak opening and closing its maw. _

_“**This one is the Gatekeeper of Helheim,** **remember that brats.**” _

_Both Wendy and Jellal tilted their heads, both lost in confusion at the large creature’s answer. ‘Gatekeeper? Helweim? What did the dragon mean?’ the words seemed utterly confusing to the young Dragon slayer. However their confusion was for naught as it seemed the large Dragon had seen their confusion and earned another heavy sigh from the large Wyvern like dragon, “**But you may address this one as Darkfallen**.” it addressed, dismissing the human children as harmless as it lowered its body as it curled mostly around the edges of the bank._

_“It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Darkfallen!” _

_“**Just call this one Darkfallen…**”  
“Okay, I’m Wendy Marvell and this is Jellal.”_

_The Dragon seemed to tense at first, but this wasn’t caught by the young children. Merely it gave a glance at the child, who brightly smiled back the large beast in question, the dragon wrinkled its snout and turned back to the water to scoop up water once more in its large maw with a massive gulp before licking its lips. Looking back at Jellal who seemed hesitant in its presence the boy kept her close ensuring her to not approach the large apex predator. Thankfully the flying beast didn’t seemed interest in snacking on them…. Yet._

_“Darkfallen.”   
“Wendy.” The boy sighed._

_“What? I just want to ask her if she saw Grandeeney.” At the girls spark of hope, she wondered if Darkfallen had encountered her mother or at least seen where she had gone too – after all couldn’t dragons sense other dragons. Turning her gaze back to the Dragon, the beast remained looking down at the small pair. _

_“**Who is this Grandeeney you speak of brat?**” The Dragon spoke with an open maw. “Grandeeney is my mother, a dragon like you.” Wendy answered with haste._

_“**Let’s make one thing clear little one, I am not a Dragon. I am a Wyvern, a powerful beast from the great depths of Helheim, a frozen wasteland only home to the dead.**” The Dra- no Wyvern answered with a guttural rumble, its slitted pupils fully awakened from its rather half-opened lids it had before. With a shift both of the children hastily stepped back. _

_Pausing in her movements Darkfallen lowered her body once more, “**However… I guess you can say my kind are closely related to Dragons… Who is this Grandeeney that you seek Brat? What does she look like?**” _

_At the Wyvern’s inquiry the young girl spoke, “My mother is a pure white dragon with four legs, much smaller than you and instead of scales she pure white feathers over her body.” _

* * *

** _CLACK! CLACK, CLACK! CLACK! CLACK, CLACK! CLACK!_ **

The sound of clattering wheels on the railways disturbed the Dragoness gatekeeper from her slumber. ‘_Wendy…. Jellal… Such fates you with hold, yet do not know…’ _heavily her molten gold irises peered from half opened eyelids, leaving her to peer from under her lashes. Her icicle-spined tail lazily swayed before laying down upon the seat. ‘_A fate I should not get involved with….’ _

The steadily decreasing chugging sound continued as a whistle blew within the air, sounding like a forlorn call in the afternoon light. The brakes hissed and screeched as the train slows down to a stop, signifying a journeys end.

**“Arrived at Magnolia station! Please be careful as you exit, I repeat Arrived at Magnolia Station!” **

Letting out a breath she swept her hair into a high ponytail, holding it in place with a grey bowless ribbon as she grabbed her hooded cloak and swung upon her shoulders. Once again, the magic taking hold – like snowflakes that melted, all the draconic features vanished. No horns, wings, tail or scales in sight as she rose to her feet grabbing her bag on her way out. Once again blending into the crowd of passengers with ease, the scent of smoke and sea salt from Magnolia’s port reached her sensitive nose as she stepped onto the platform. The town of Magnolia was vibrant and prospers place, no matter how many times she came to this place the large built-up area extended out large towards the shores of Sciliora. It was place of exploration. Had it been a hub place in a DMMO-RPG Lucifieria would return back to it many times for its endless vertical and horizontal roads that lead to all kinds of new places, all kind of reminder her of the western neat medieval buildings that once resided on her earth.

But preferably Lucifieria very much enjoyed just sitting upon one of the many rooves to just watch the sunsets or to have a better view of the events and parades that were held near the Kardia Cathedral – One of Magnolia’s most important and distinctive landmarks. Now Lucifieria was no religious woman by any means but the years she had spent in this world, she found herself visiting the Cathedral at least once a year or once a month – it all really depended on the quests she was given.

Shaking her head, she focused on the task on hand. With a satisfying clack her boots tapped against the stone platform as she left the station. The town was vibrant and filled with life, as long leafy wreaths were strung up diagonally across between each building and above the streets. Flowers of purple and blue wisteria bloomed upon the leafy wreaths. From what Lucifieria could conclude as she walked through its very streets was, it seemed like that decorations were not done as her golden pupils caught some people on ladder's hanging up glass jars upon the wreaths of leaves and flowers. Market stalls lined the route, with colourful shaded material that covered the tops of the stalls - smells of freshly slaughtered meat hanging from hooks, smells of baked goods and cooking. Other footpaths were crowded with stalls selling sacks of nuts and dried fruit, or meat roasting on roasting skewers. Powdered spices lay in rust red and dusty yellow piles or spilled bright green from sacks as large as feed bags. The local families walked side by side, casually browsing, whilst housewives hustled and bustled, and haggled over the price of the exotic fruits and other imported merchandise, with vendors ranging from different cities

However, interests did not lay within the city itself, but rather to its forests to the east. Where no human touched its fauna and flora. Rather she was there for someone, ‘_I guess it’s time to visit her…’ _ Her golden gaze trailed up to the sky as she said a silent goodbye to her once peaceful life…..

“Did you hear Raven’s Key supposedly got some new stock in!”  
“Really?”  
“Mhm! Apparently, the Wandering Merchant was there too!”

_‘News travels pretty fast don’t they…’ _tuning out the gossiping women, Lucifieria lightly rubbed her shoulder. The rumours of the Wandering Merchant only began to spread far and a wide after she had sold pure ingots at a Merchant auction a few years back. It wasn’t anything extraordinary, it was just some common ore that one could easily mine back in _‘Yggdrasil,’ _when they wanted to earn some XP or to earn some cash easily without a fuss – though it was a pain in her case, especially when you needed to enter one of the nine realms to mine such ores, however that led to issues of being chased by Heteromorphic hunters (Basically people who hunted Heteromorphic players for fun.) Thankfully the cavernous realm that was absent of a sky, was located underground in maze like caverns in respect to the demi-human dwarf NPC's that would blacksmith, trade or hand out mining requests. It contained endless exploration for those who favoured farming material of ore and other resources, it was a world safe from PVP (Player Versing Player).

‘_But to be honest, I don’t think pure gold ingots and silver ingots were a bad choice to go to earn some Jewels…. Probably.’ _Running her fingers through her inky straight black strands she turned to the eastern district.

There was a certain healer she needed to visit. 


End file.
